


Many Partings

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy dreads saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Partings

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2003.
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Title: Many Partings  
Author: Eldaduin and Nolweinya  
E-mail: pippinhobbit@hotmail.com  
Pairing: DM/BB  
Rating: NC-17 for language and sex  
Summary: Billy dreads saying goodbye.  
Archive: Just tell us.  
Feedback: Creative feedback is welcome, but flame us and a band of wood  
elves shall descend upon you and fire at will.  
Spoilers: N/A  
Warnings: A bit of fluff is all we have here...  
Disclaimer: The usual. We don't know these boys or any one associated with  
LOTR. We do not claim to know anything about them. We certainly do not make  
any money from this crap either.  
Notes: Written December 2003.

Billy looked around dazedly as Peter yelled "Cut!" for the last time. Oh sure, there would still be pickups, screenings, premieres, and the like...but somehow Billy knew that it all just wouldn't be the same. The thunderous clapping pulsed in his temples until he couldn't stop the tears from falling. God this hurt. He looked around at all of the familiar faces...faces he was so accustomed to seeing every day for the past year. Then he felt eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. He turned around slowly and saw Dominic standing there clapping so hard his hands were red. Those pesky tears were in his eyes as well. Billy locked eyes with him for a fleeting moment before Peter closed in on him and pounded him on the back. Billy was vaguely aware of Peter congratulating him and thanking him for all of his hard work. This was his and Dominic's last day of principal shooting. Dom had finished earlier in the day. Billy was all packed and ready for his flight early the next morning. He and Dom were going to have dinner tonight. Of all the goodbyes he had to say, this one was going to hurt the most. It wasn't a forever goodbye, however Dom was going to Los Angeles, and Billy was heading back to Glasgow. They did not know how long it was going to be before they got to see each other again. Billy knew that Dominic was the best friend he had ever had, and could ever hope to have. He felt such a bond with the other man. It just felt so wrong to be going away without him tomorrow. Billy stopped his reverie and put on a well rehearsed smile before his heart broke into a million pieces right here before God and everybody. Finally all of the applause and chatter died down as the people began to file out. Billy lagged behind fidgeting with one of the props waiting for Dominic to appear. He felt a sharp jab to his ribs and, smiling broadly, turned to face his companion. "'Bout time mate, thought ye were gon'tae stay the night." Dominic snorted, "Nah, I have better plans for the evening." The men chuckled and walked out together. "So, what time do ye want tae meet up for dinner this evening, eh?" Billy inquired as he was opening his car door. "I made reservations for 6..." Dominic replied, a sly smile crossing his lips. "Ehm...reservations, eh? Who all will be joining us?" Billy looked a little baffled. Dominic just smiled and said "See you at 6 mate...I'll pick you up at the hotel." He got in his car and drove off, leaving Billy to wonder what in the hell he had planned for the evening. Billy felt his heart practically leap out of his chest. He hurried to his room so he could load everything in the car and take a shower.  
A couple of hours later, the phone rang and he picked it up to hear Dommie beckoning him downstairs. Billy got into the glass lift and immediately feigned interest in the buttons to avoid people's stares. Goddamn these situations always made him so uncomfortable. When he heard the doors pop open he practically leapt out into the lobby. He saw the distinct outline of Dommie's head popping up over a couch. He was jittery with the nervousness of knowing he had to say goodbye tonight. He jogged halfway there, then he reminded himself that tonight was supposed to be happy. It should be cherished and enjoyed until the very end. He slowed his pace and forced down the wave of nausea that coursed through him. He stopped behind Dominic and cleared his throat loudly. Dominic slowly stood and turned to face him. Confusion spread over Billy's face. "Ehrm...Ah think I’m a bit underdressed...er...perhaps you are overdressed? Where the hell are we going anyways?" Dominic smiled broadly and smoothed out his tuxedo jacket. "Billy, you look fine in that. I just felt like making tonight...special." "Well, if yah wanted to shock the hell out of me yah succeeded mate." Billy said. After all, he was used to a Dommie that looked like he had dressed in the darkest cave on earth with the grungiest clothes he could find. Not this well groomed stud before him. Billy blushed as soon as that thought entered his head. How many times do I have to tell you? It isn't nice to lust after your mates Billy...echoed his conscience. Dominic must have noticed Billy's lingering appreciative gaze, because he too blushed and turned away. Billy chuckled to himself and thought, well there's a sight I never thought I would live to see...Dominic Monaghan embarrassed. Dominic cleared his throat and tugged at his bowtie. "Well, shall we?" He mock bowed to Billy and led the way out of the hotel lobby. Billy truly thought Dom had finally gone off the deep end when he looked up and saw a black stretch limo waiting for them. Dominic opened the door for Billy and let him in. After they were both settled Dom rubbed his hands together and asked, "Champagne?" Billy stared blankly for a moment before nodding. He knew Dom always had a few loose screws, but didn't realize the whole goddamn thing had been unhinged.  
His nervousness grew as the limo started to slowly pull away. He noticed that they were heading in the direction of one of the more stylish parts of town. "Ehm...Dommie, where are ye takin' me mate?" Dominic just smiled and toasted Billy with his champagne glass. A few moments later, Dom pecked on the window between him and the driver, who opened it slightly. "Yes, Mr. Monaghan?" "Was just wondering how much further we had left...?" "Approximately 10 minutes to the hotel, sir." The window closed slowly. Had he heard the driver correctly? Did he say they were going to a hotel? Billy's nausea slowly crept back into his body. Oh Dom...What are you up to? He wondered. He couldn't help but admit that the majority of him was increasingly excited at the evening's prospects. And Dom looked so handsome...His face was alight, his hair was a bit ruffled just the way that looked sexiest, and the tux...Oh god the tux just accented every one of Dom's finest features. Then again, Billy didn't really think he had any bad features. He caught himself before his train of thought could go any further. Dom must have noticed the panicked look on his face, or the awkward silence that fell after the conversation with the driver, and chuckled a bit. "Don't worry mate, the restaurant is in the hotel. It's one of the finest damn restaurants here. I just wanted to make sure tonight was special...Who knows how long it will be before we get to see each other..." he trailed off. The thought of tonight's goodbye had never left Billy’s mind, but now made a dash straight back to the front. He tried hard to push it back again, but he knew it would be hard to forget now that Dominic had officially acknowledged it. The limo slowed and finally came to a stop. The door opened and Dominic slid out, and then offered his hand to help Billy out. Billy stared up at the largest, most beautifully constructed hotel he had ever seen. "Goddamn Dommie, you really went all out for this one," he exclaimed. Dominic smiled proudly and led the way inside. The man at the door checked for their reservations, which Dominic had put under the name "Toby Brandybuck" to avoid any potential publicity. He led them up a flight of stairs to a small section of the restaurant dimly lit with candles. Once seated, the door man left the two with their menus and a bottle of the finest wine they had to offer, and pulled a curtain around the area. Billy's curiosity and nervousness began to ebb away and the two friends relaxed into a calm conversation. They spoke of all the things they usually did. Drinking, music, jokes...then the conversation took on a bittersweet note as they began to talk about the journey they had shared over the past year. "I wish it could just go on forever...don't you Bill?" "Aye. I do. I wish to God sometimes that we just really were Merry and Pip. We could always be together and be happy and have no worries. Well, except for that whole pesky business with the Ring." said Billy. Dominic laughed, and when he went silent a single tear rolled down his face. He lifted his glass and said, "To Merry and Pip...May they always find comfort in one another...and be together forever." Billy choked up a bit before saying, "Here here...spoken like a true hobbit Dom." After that they finished their dinner in relative silence...just a few random comments here and there. Truth be told, Billy felt almost too sad to do much talking. I swear to God, I would sell my soul to Satan at this exact moment in exchange for all the time in the world...Billy thought to himself.  
Movement of the curtain made Billy look up. Two men and a woman had entered the small space. The woman and one of the men had violins. The other man had a cello. They pulled chairs from a nearby table and began to play beautiful music. Billy looked at Dom in disbelief, who in return smiled sappily. Dominic rose after a moment and held out his hand to Billy, whose mouth at this point was gaping open. Dom smirked. "Would it make you feel a bit better if we had a couple of pints, stood on the table, and had them quicken the pace? Come on...no one's around...it's just two friends sharing a jig for old time's sake...just...a bit slower" Billy forced his chin back up and grinned as he took Dom's hand. Dominic pulled him in close and the two danced slowly for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes. As the song came to an end, the waiter rolled a cart of desserts to the table. After choosing a delicious looking chocolate cake with fluffy icing and strawberries on top, Dom and Billy sat down and dug in as the musicians began to play again. Billy found himself becoming more and more at ease with all of Dominic's strange plans, even to the point of arousal. More so emotional arousal, but there was definitely more than just a little physical excitement stirring. Dominic was in the middle of telling Billy an insane story when his spoon slipped out of his hand and to the floor. Dominic laughed softly and stuck his spoon into the cake digging out a bite and held it up to Billy's mouth. Billy eyed him for a moment, smiled warmly, and took the cake into his mouth. "Why Billy Boyd, are you trying to seduce me? Because I think we could work something out with this icing." They both burst with laughter. Billy sputtered and held his napkin to his face, praying to the gods that he didn't spew anything out of his nose. He was briefly aware of the cello player shooting them a dirty look. Billy instantly regained his composure. Dominic noticed his friend's change and turned his head to look for the waiter. When he saw him he waved him over and whispered in his ear. The waiter went to the musicians, and after they finished their song they took their leave. It was only Billy and Dominic again. Dominic looked intently into Billy's eyes. Billy drew a ragged breath and thought to himself "God...you've got to get a hold of yourself and quit imagining that he wants you." He drained the last bit of wine in his glass and pushed it away. That was enough alcohol for him. Dominic drew an elastic breath to calm himself down. He was so afraid of rejection. He could see the fear in Billy's eyes, so he decided to cool his jets until after dinner.  
They sat at the table for a while talking before Dominic stretched and stood up. "I think the restaurant is getting ready to close..." he said. This was the moment Billy had been dreading. Soon they would be back at his hotel and he'd have no choice but to say goodbye. He lingered for a moment before standing as well. Dominic walked out of the restaurant with Billy trailing slowly behind him. "Aren't ye gon'tae pay Dommie?" Dominic smiled, "Billy boy, they put it with my bill..." "Ah, yer stayin the night here?" inquired Billy. "Yeah...I have a room upstairs...would you like to come up for a drink?" Billy's heart leapt once again and he followed Dom to the elevator. The bellman let them on. "What floor, sirs?" "Top," Dom replied. The elevator ascended to the 17th floor and the men stepped off. "This way Bill," Dom chimed. They walked to the end of the hall and up a small set of stairs. Dominic pulled out the key and opened the door. "You first, mate," he said as he bowed out of Billy's way. Billy stepped inside and as he rounded the corner of the small hallway leading from the door into the room, he noticed the sweet scent of strawberry candles. The light from the mass of flames flickered on the wall. "Ehrm, I think maybe we have the wrong room," Billy stated as he walked over to the king size bed. It had a red duvet with pink and white down turned sheets and pillows. There were rose petals scattered into the shape of a heart on top of the duvet. Dom didn't reply but watched intently as Billy gingerly toyed with some of the petals. Billy dropped the petals and turned his attention to a pamphlet on the bedside table. "Welcome to the Honeymoon Suite..." he read aloud. He turned to Dominic waiting to see the other man burst out in hysterical laughter. He didn't. In fact, he looked dead serious...and scared. "Jesus,” muttered Billy. He looked back at the pamphlet...he needed to focus on something...anything...but Dominic. He began to read aloud again. "Your personalised pleasure kit is located in the bottom drawer of the bedside table...Oh my God..." His hands began to tremble slightly with all of the thoughts racing through his mind. God...could this really be? What was Dominic thinking? He fidgeted with the pamphlet nervously, afraid to open the drawer beside him. He barely noticed as Dominic cautiously approached him and sat down on the bed beside him, holding out one long stemmed red rose. "No...We don't have the wrong room Billy...I...I told you...I wanted this to be special..." His face was a furious red. He laid his hand softly upon Billy's leg. Billy started and glanced down at the hand, then over at Dom, looking everywhere but into his eyes. His heart was racing and he thought that if he had been shaking much more, he would rattle right off the edge of the bed. After a moments silence, Dominic raised the hand to caress Billy's cheek before leaning closer to him. Billy seemed frozen in place. Goddammit...I can't do this...What if...Oh god...What have I done? He couldn't bare the thought of ruining his friendship with Billy...but at this point, it was either hit or miss. And somewhere deep down, he knew Billy felt the same way. But would he admit to it? Well...there's no turning back now. Dominic leaned even closer and placed a quick kiss upon Billy's lips. Billy drew a sharp breath, both from shock and excitement, and he finally managed to bring himself to look into those beautiful, deep eyes before him. They sat there silently gazing into each others eyes for the longest time before Dominic drew in a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Billy once more. This time, to his joyous surprise, Billy returned the kiss. It was slow at first, but didn't take long for passion to deepen it. Billy broke the kiss to catch his breath. He was so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. Dominic, a bit braver than before, ran his hands through Billy's hair. "Come on Bill, I have something to help you relax." Dominic got up and held out his hand for Billy. He led him into the bathroom where a giant Jacuzzi tub was waiting for them. It was brimming over with bubbles and beside it was a bucket of ice with champagne in it. Dominic turned to face Billy and began unbuttoning his shirt. Billy stared at the trembling hands on his chest. When Dominic had all of the buttons undone he ran a single finger from Billy's neck to the top of his trousers. Billy closed his eyes and moaned softly. Dom slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, and then began to plant butterfly kisses on Billy's neck and chest. Without thinking Billy pushed his groin into Dominic. Dominic gasped at the sudden hardness against him. He felt as if his loins were on fire. Billy was sure that he had never gotten that hard that quickly before. Need over took him and he began ravaging Dominic's lips. He managed to take off Dominic's jacket and bowtie. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, until he finally gave a jerk and sent the buttons flying across the tiled floor. "Whoa Billy..." laughed Dominic. It had cost him a pretty penny to rent this tux...but God...it was worth it all now.  
Billy raked his fingernails down Dom's chest and followed the red streaks with kisses. He trailed his tongue all around Dom's nipples and finally sucked one of the pink rosebuds into his mouth. Dominic was pretty sure he sounded like a banshee right about now. He was also sure that if things kept up at this pace he would be coming in his pants very soon, and he certainly didn't want that. He cupped Billy's face in his hands and said, "Not that I'm complaining Bill, but lets take this slow...remember, I want it to be special." Billy groaned and pulled back. He stood and faced Dom. Dominic smiled and gently kissed Billy. Then he turned and began lighting some of the candles that were arranged all around the bathroom. He dimmed the lights so that the candles cast a lovely glow on Billy's exposed flesh. He then turned on the radio that was sitting on the counter and it began softly playing music. Dominic walked back over to Billy and unbuttoned his pants. Billy's waning erection came back with a vengeance. Dominic chuckled and purred into Billy's ear, "S'Nice I have that effect on yah." Billy groaned a little in reply as Dominic tugged his pants down. Dominic undid his own trousers and pulled them completely off, boxers included. He stood totally naked in front of Billy. He blushed a bit when Billy stared appreciatively at his cock. The lingering stare made it twitch with excitement. When Billy just stood there staring Dominic began to tug at his pants. Billy got the hint and kicked off his shoes, sending them flying then ripped off his socks and pants. He slowed his pace a bit and locked eyes with Dom as he teasingly pulled down his boxers. The two men stood naked with candlelight licking at their bodies. Dominic closed the small distance between them and gently pushed Billy back onto the counter behind him. He slipped between Billy's legs and pushed experimentally into him. Billy threw his head back and drew in a ragged breath. His legs instantaneously wrapped around Dominic's waist. Dominic started kissing on Billy's neck as he began slowly and steadily grinding into him. Billy tilted his head down and caught Dominic in a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded Dom's mouth and explored every inch of it. Dominic wanted to curl up and die in Billy's kiss. They finally broke the kiss when they both felt as if their lungs were going to explode. Dominic took a deep breath and rested his head on Billy's shoulder. Billy whined when he stopped grinding his pelvis into him. "Not...not yet love..." Dominic whispered. Dominic wrapped his arms around Billy's ribs and lifted him off the counter. Billy giggled and snuggled into Dom. Dominic let him down gently and held out his hand. He led him to the bath, which was still steaming hot and full of bubbles. Billy looked inquisitively at Dominic who in turn nodded. Billy gently got into the bath and sank down into it. Dominic followed suit and let out a sigh when the perfumed water surrounded him. Dominic caressed Billy's face with the back of his hand and kissed him on the forehead. "Turn around love," said Dom. Billy did as he was told and turned so his back was against Dominic. Dom scooted a bit so that Billy could easily rest back into him. He then reached over to a basket sitting on the side of the tub and pulled out a bottle of strawberry scented massage oil. He smiled when Billy sighed approvingly. "Dominic...I just wanted to say...I...I..." Billy fumbled. "Er...thanks." he said and looked down. Dominic knew that wasn't what he was going to say, but he let it slide. He was still scared himself. He turned his attention back to the beautiful angel in front of him and began rubbing his back with the oil.  
Billy tilted his neck forward a bit, careful not to lean forward too much as he didn't want to separate himself from Dominic at all. He whimpered a bit as his body began to feel so incredibly relaxed, but at the same time, more aroused than he'd ever felt in his life. The sensations coursing through his body were almost overwhelming. The air was perfumed with the mixture of the bubble bath, candles, flowers, and massage oil, the water was steaming and bubbling all around him, and his heart hadn't stopped beating a million beats per minute since he saw the pamphlet on the bed. Dominic leaned forward and began placing soft kisses on Billy's back, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Billy let his arms slip off the sides of the tub into the water and began caressing Dom's legs and thighs. He could feel Dommie's erection pressing against his back and slipped his hand behind him to stroke it gently. Dominic moaned a bit and pushed into Billy's hand, bringing a smile of satisfaction to his lips. He turned his head a bit and met Dom in a sweet kiss. Upon its end, they gazed into each others eyes for a long while paying no mind to the cooling of the water or the dimming of the candles. "Dom...I...This...means so much to me...I...How am I going to say goodbye?" Billy stuttered. Dominic smiled softly, but Billy could see that by bringing this up he had put a temporary damper on his lover’s mood. "Not goodbye love...Just...see you soon..." Dominic replied after a moment before bringing Billy close into a tight embrace. Billy turned his body to press his chest against Dom's and nuzzled his head into Dom's neck. He inhaled deeply. God Dominic smelled so good...Tasted so good...Felt so good. No, that was an understatement, Billy thought. This felt more than good...this felt amazing...surreal, even. Billy began sucking gently on Dom's neck, moving up to his earlobe, and finally to his lips. He began to grind gently in the water, causing Dominic to emit small moans of pleasure. Billy grabbed the bottle of massage oil that Dominic had been using earlier and poured some onto Dom's chest. He licked and sucked at the oil covered flesh as he reached into the floor beside them to pick up one of the roses lying there. He proceeded to suckle and flick his tongue teasingly at Dommie's nipples and began slowly tracing the flower across his chest. Dom arched his back a bit, his neck falling backwards and his eyes closing slightly. The thought that Billy could actually hit all of the right spots had never really occurred to him before. "God Billy...I think you could make me cum without even touching my cock..." Dom said with a small chuckle. He wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him even closer, sliding his hands slowly down Billy's body. He playfully grabbed Billy's ass. "Always wanted to do that," he said slyly. He moved his hands around to the front of Billy's body and took his cock between them. He gripped it tightly between his fingers and ran his thumb slowly over the head. Billy groaned and thrust upward. He could see the tip of Dom's cock poking out of the water and bent his head to flick it with his tongue a few times, careful not to get a mouthful of bubbles. Choking now would definitely ruin the mood. He glanced up at Dom, smiling seductively as his tongue continued to dart around this extraordinary cock. Dom leaned back and rested his head on the tub. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and sighed heavily. Billy took all of Dominic into his mouth and sucked hard as he continued to flick his tongue around the head. "Billy...oh...god,  
Billy...god...stop!" Dominic moaned. "I'm too close. I want more than this. I want to feel you..." he trailed off. Billy gave one final flick and sat up. Dominic pulled the plug in the bottom of the tub and stood up. Billy giggled at the sight of Dominic fully erect and inches from his face. Dominic playfully stuck out his tongue and held out his hand to help Billy out of the bath. "Oh my, you are wet Bill...can't have you going around wet and cold...now can we? We had better get you dressed." Dominic laughed at the look of disappointment that spread over Billy's face. Dom tossed a towel his way and said, "I was only teasing...just don't want you getting the bed wet." Billy smiled devilishly and began to towel off. Even when he was dry his skin was still moist and sticky from the heat of the bath. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked up to see Dominic had done the same. "Like mah kilt?" Billy lilted. Dominic snickered and rolled his eyes. Billy spun around to model his kilt and lost his balance. He landed in Dominic's sinewy arms.  
After a moment of giggling the two went silent and gazed into each other's eyes. Dominic nuzzled his nose into Billy's neck and whispered, "Now come on love, follow me." Billy took Dominic's hand and walked back to the main room with him. "Here, you sit here for a moment." said Dominic. Billy took a seat on the couch and watched Dominic intently. Dominic went back to the bathroom and returned carrying the forgotten bottle of champagne. "Wouldn't want this to go to waste now would we?" He popped the bottle open and poured a glass of it. He began to pour another glass but an evil thought crossed his mind. He took a seat next to Billy and held the glass up to Billy's lips. Billy lowered his gaze and looked seductively at Dom as he took a sip. Dominic pulled the glass away a bit too soon, and watched as champagne trickled down Billy's lips and throat. Dominic had a sip for himself, and then sat the glass down on the coffee table. He scooted closer to Billy and licked some of the champagne off of his lips. "God it tastes even better on you...I want to taste it on your cock." he whispered huskily.  
Billy giggled a bit as Dominic tugged at the towel, pulling it undone and letting it fall around him on the couch leaving Billy exposed. Dom picked up the glass of champagne and tipped it a bit, allowing some to spill onto Billy's abdomen. He licked the trail it made from Billy's navel to his cock and smiled. Dominic wasted no time sinking Billy's magnificent cock into his mouth. He'd wanted a taste of him for the longest time...God he was so hard. Billy bucked and moaned, slightly taken aback by Dom's sudden engulfing. Dom sucked furiously, then slowed, and continued these pace changes until Billy was thrusting and moaning from both pleasure and torment. Dominic could taste the bittersweet precum on his tongue as he pulled away. Billy whined somewhat. The pleading in his eyes was obvious, but Dominic simply grinned and shook his head. He picked up the champagne once more and took a sip before standing and pulling Billy off the couch. The men kissed for a moment and Dom began leading Billy to the bed. He pushed Billy back and straddled him, leaning down to kiss his chest and bite gently at his nipples. Dominic began to grind his cock against Billy's, the wetness from the champagne making it much more pleasurable than expected. "God Dom...I don't know how much more of this I can take before my balls turn blue," Billy said breathlessly. Dominic leaned down and, with his lips pressed against Billy's ear, whispered "Turn over lover..." Billy did as he was told. He knew where this was going, and although he was a bit apprehensive having never done this before, he was so goddamn hot right now that the nervousness was quickly overruled. Dom reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the pleasure kit. He opened it and sifted through the contents to find a small tube of strawberry flavoured lubricant. He began placing wet kisses down Billy's back as he massaged his ass, gently spreading him apart. He rubbed the lube around Billy's hole and on his own cock. "If you want me to stop, I will...I don't want to hurt you...Ok sweetness?" Billy nodded. Dominic rose slightly and began pressing the head of his cock slowly yet firmly against Billy's anus. Billy moaned slightly and rocked back. "Slow there mate...I'll be in soon enough," Dom said teasingly. He pressed further until he had finally entered Billy halfway. He withdrew and smiled as Billy whimpered. "Shall I stop, or do you want more?" he asked coyly. "God Dom...Stop teasing me..." Billy said, almost pathetically. Dominic laughed and pressed into Billy once more, this time entering him completely. The two both moaned loudly simultaneously as Dominic began rocking slowly back and forth, his hands gripping Billy's hips.  
Billy pressed his face down into the pillow and howled with pleasure. Dominic began kissing trails up and down Billy's spine. Chill bumps spread over his flesh. Dominic was pumping into Billy at a steady pace now. He reached under Billy and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock. Billy was moaning and spewing forth a steady stream of nonsense and obscenities. "God...shite...fuck me Dommie...ah...fuckshitedamnit Dommie!" Dominic nearly lost control when the tight muscle around him began contracting violently. A scream caught in Billy's throat as he spurted all over Dominic's hand. Dominic halted his movements while Billy caught his breath. Billy cocked his head to the side and caught Dominic's mouth in a hungry kiss. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Billy quipped. Dominic smiled and bent down to start suckling on Billy's throat and neck again. When he heard small moans and purrs of pleasure coming from Billy he started plunging his cock deep in him once more. At this point Dominic was nearly insane with need and desire. He wanted to come in Billy...to make him his. He started fucking Billy into the mattress as his more carnal side overtook him. Billy clenched the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. A guttural scream kept sticking in his throat so that it only came out as a squeak. Dominic clamped both of his hands tightly onto Billy's hips and continued to slam into him. Billy was whimpering now, as his own cock was once again raging hard. Dominic's thrusts became more and more hectic and frenzied until finally he screamed out at the top of his lungs and plunged his cock deep into Billy. He writhed in delight as the hot cum jetted into him. He was so turned on by the thought of his best friend's cum spurting into him that he too came a second time.  
Dom stayed inside Billy as the two men fell flatly to the bed. He didn't want to pull out. He wanted to stay inside of Billy forever. However, he finally managed to slowly pull himself out of Billy and crawl over beside him. The two gazed into each others eyes. Billy cuddled up in Dom's arms as Dom began slowly running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. They exchanged a series of small, loving kisses for a while without speaking as they caught their breath and let their bodies begin to relax. Billy didn't want to look over at the clock. He knew his flight time would come all too soon and he couldn't bear the thought of leaving…especially now. Dominic pulled him close and hugged him tightly as if he had read his mind. "Dom," he said softly, "I...We...This isn't...I mean..." but Dom placed a shushing finger over his lips and smiled. "I love you Billy...I always have...And I would love nothing more than to spend countless days with you frolicking about...But I know this isn't the end. You have my heart, and that isn't something I give often. So when you leave for Glasgow, and I head for L.A., just keep in mind that it won't be too long before we meet again, love, ok?" Billy smiled and nodded. "I love you Dommie, and I always will...and....Thanks...." Those were the last words spoken before the men fell asleep cuddled into each others arms, all thoughts of parting having been erased from their minds, and only the pleasures of this night to be dreamt of and remembered.


End file.
